Extra Homework and Library Books
by scarletsnape
Summary: Hermione has a boyfriend but finds herself questioning what and who she really wants
1. The Kiss

Chapter 1: The First Kiss  
  
"Hey, where's Hermione going?" Harry had just noticed his friend had left the Gryffindor table and was leaving in quite a hurry. They had just started their desserts after a delicious dinner. Ron looked up from his plate and shrugged.  
  
"Don't know," George Weasley said. "Just said she had some homework to do. But I don't think that's it!"  
  
"Yea," Fred Weasley agreed. "She's been awfully figity! Hardly ate anythin'."  
  
"She has been acting wierd lately," Harry said. He stared after Hermione who had already exited the Great Hall. He looked at Ron. "Do you think something's wrong?"  
  
"Probly just extra assignments to bring her grades another hundred percent," Ron said. He had just finished an entire plate of eclairs. "You know her, always learning! I wonder why she ended up in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw."  
  
"Yea maybe," Harry said doubtfully. "But it's not like that. She's being secretive. She always tells us when she's working or reading becuase she thinks we should be too. It's just...I don't know wierd."  
  
Suddenly Fred and George grinned. Their was another person missing from the Great Hall that the two younger boys hadn't noticed. When Fred spoke Ron almost choked on the Pumpkin Pasty he had shoved in his mouth.  
  
"You know who else has been acting wierd..."  
  
****  
  
"Someone will see us here!" Hermione hissed as she peeked around the bookcase. The area they were in was shadowy, but not hidden. Anyone could walk around the corner. "What if Harry and Ron come looking for me?"  
  
"They won't." The whisper came from boy older than Hermione. It didn't sound too sure of itself. "What could be that important that Ron would step foot in a library?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said. "But I think they...well, I think Harry suspects something!"  
  
"I'm a little worried too," the boy admitted. Hermione turned to him in alarm. "I think Fred and George may know."  
  
"Oh great!" Hermione threw up her arms in frustration. "Well if they do then Harry and Ron know now too! That's who was sitting with us at dinner! I'm going to get it now."  
  
"You're going to get it now?" the boy said. "What about me? I have to deal with Fred and George! Atleast Harry and Ron are your friends. They'll atleast respect you enough not to bother you too much."  
  
"Yea right," Hermione said. Her cheeks were getting hot and the whispers were getting louder. She was mad. Neither had wanted anyone to find out about their 'relationship' (if you could call it that) becuase they knew what torment they would have to endure. "Harry may not say much but Ron? Ron will be laughing at me for years!"  
  
"I've had to deal with Ron and the twins a lot longer than the three years you have!" The boy was also angery. Both he and Hermione were very stubborn and did not settle easily for a stalemate. "I'm sure you think I should be use to it but it doesn't get easier it gets worse! Friends are easier to get away from so I don't know why you're so worried"  
  
Hermione glared at him. Obviously he thought she was being a baby, atleast that's the impression she was getting. She opened her mouth to say something but saw Madam Pince striding towards them and decided against it. She pulled a book off the shelf and pretended to read to herself, the boy made as if he was searching for something. Pince glared at the boy a moment, gave Hermione a warning glance and left.  
  
"I'm sorry," the boy whispered. His voice was softer now, and apologetic. He took Hermione's arm and turned her to face him. "I am. I'm just nervous that's all. I really like you! More than any other girl I've ever met! I just don't want it to be ruined by a bunch of immature little boys."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself down. She couldn't afford to get herself worked up over this. It was a month until exam time and she needed to be able to study, atleast a little.  
  
"Hey," the boy said. He lifted Hermione's face so she was looking into his eyes. "If they ask, we can deny it. School's almost over, we'll have the summer to decide where we're going with this. And we can do it with out sneaking around shadowy library shelves and empty classrooms. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Hermione whispered. She was entranced by the look in his eyes. They were so full of concern and caring. She was so focused that she jumped when someone dropped a stack of books off the shelves in the row next to them.  
  
"Peeves!" Pince screamed. It echoed through the entire library. You had better pick those up."  
  
"I was just stopping the little lovey-birds from..." Peeves had led Pince to where Hermione and the boy were. They already had a book on ancient runes out and the boy was explaining some of them to Hermione. Pince, looking annoyed and pleased, turned up to Peeves. "They was going to..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" Pince whirled away from the poltergiest and headed back for her desk. "I want those books picked up and put away in half an hour. I doubt the Bloody Baron wants you here when he arrives."  
  
At the mention of the Baron, Peeves went right to work pick up books and mumbling under his breath. Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "We'd better go. I told Harry I'd help him with his potions homework."  
  
She smiled at the boy and began to walk away. Again the boy grabbed her arm softly. "Just one more thing."  
  
Suddenly Hermione's lips were pressed against his. Her cheeks were red again, but not becuase she was angry. It was a wonderful sensation, and her first kiss. She pulled back, shoked, and then smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
"I have to go," she whispered and almost ran from the library.  
  
****  
  
"Are you alright, Hermione?" Neville asked as she entered the commonroom. Her cheeks were still burning fiercely and she almost didn't respond. She noticed Harry and Ron in a corner, they hadn't noticed her yet.  
  
"Yea," she panted. "I was in the library reading. I almost forgot I was suppose to help Harry and when I remembered I ran all the way so we had as much time as possible. I'm sorry I'm so late!"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Neville said. "I think he figured it out. Him and Ron finished their homework and then helped me out."  
  
"Hermione!" Harry was beconing her over to the stairs leading to the dorm rooms. They went up the stairs far enough that no one could hear. Everyone was in the common room playing games and chatting. Hermione wasn't worried until she saw the look on Ron's face. He only said one word.  
  
"Percy?!" 


	2. Playing Dumb

Chapter 2: Playing Dumb  
  
Hermione resisted the urge to just run and lock herself in the girls dormatory. She kept herself composed (though she wasn't sure how) and just looked at Ron questioningly.  
  
"Keep it down, Ron!" Harry said. He had noticed a couple of heads turn down in the common room. "We don't actually know if it's true, remember?"  
  
"Know if what's true?" Hermione asked. She was using the most clueless voice she could manage. It looked like it was working, with Harry anyway. She thought maybe Harry didn't believe it was true. "What is you problem?"  
  
"Of all the people in the school," Ron said. He sounded as if Hermione had just made the biggest mistake in her life. There was anger rising inside her, but she fought it down. "I mean, why Percy?"  
  
"Why Percy what?" Hermione said, looking from Ron to Harry. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Maybe you're wrong," Harry said to Ron. "I mean you really just made an assumption from what Fred and George told you. They didn't have any proof."  
  
"Proof of what?" Hermione thought she should be her usual quizzical self so she didn't add anything to their suspicions. She stared at Ron for an answer. "Will someone tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Well," Ron began. He was sounded hurt. "You keep running off without telling us where you're going, and you never meet us for lunch anymore. We barely see you at all anymore!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione said calmly. "I've picked up tons of extra assignments and I've been studying for final exams. There's only a month left you know. You should be studying too."  
  
"That's what we were suppose to do with you tonight," Harry added quietly, looking at his feet. So he did believe it. Or that something was going on. "You've been really distant and, well, we're just worried about you I guess."  
  
"Yea," Ron added. "And we should be. I mean, come on! I've had to grow up with Percy."  
  
"What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione let some irritation slip into her voice. She wanted to get this over with and go to bed. "What does Percy have to do with anything?"  
  
Suddenly the door to the common room opened and someone entered.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Ron grumbled. They watched Percy sit down in front of the fire in one of the big comfy chairs with a library book. "He is acting wierd! He didn't even yell at Fred and Lee for--"  
  
"Lee! If I see that enchanted paper place hit anyone else it's going into the fire! Should you be studying?"  
  
"Seems fine to me," Hermione said indifferently, making sure her eyes didn't linger on the Head Boy. "Now unless you're going to tell me what's wrong, I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted."  
  
"No Time-Turner next year, huh?" Harry asked. Hermione just smiled and shook her head. It had been too much for her, taking double classes. But so had sneaking around during lunch hours and after dinner. She really did need to study!  
  
"I need to go down and get my Arithmacy book and then I'm going to bed. Any objections?" Harry shook his head and Ron just looked at her suspiciously. She went down stairs and over to the table where Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were leaned over their History of Magic books. 'Numerology and Gramatica' was next to Angelina, who asked Hermione for some help. Hermione sat down happily and began helping Angelina and Alicia.  
  
"Shouldn't everyone be getting to bed?" Percy asked downstairs. Most just look up and went back to what they were doing. Some looked at the time and decided they did want to go to bed. Angelina and Hermione looked at Percy  
  
"We're studying tonight," Angelina explained, "so that we can have fun tomorrow! It's a weekend Perc, we don't listen to you weekend nights remember."  
  
Hermione saw Percy smile at Angelina and felt a stab of jealousy, until she saw his eyes flick over to her. It took all she had to not to smile and blush. Harry and Ron were still watching from the stairs and she didn't want to give them any ammunition.  
  
"Did you see that?" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry shook his head. "That look! Didn't you see that look he gave her?"  
  
"He was talking to Angelina," Harry said. "I think you need your head examined! Or some sleep maybe. You're starting to see things that aren't there."  
  
"I am not!" Ron protested. He was watching Hermione, just waiting for her to look up from Alicia's paper. "Just wait, you'll see it!"  
  
"I'm not waiting anymore," Harry yawned. "I'm going to bed! We're going to see Hagrid tomorrow morning and see what's happening with Buckbeak tomorrow remember?"  
  
"I bet she'll skip that too!"  
  
"Ron," Harry patted his friend on the back and headed up to bed. "You better be careful, people will start to think you're jealous!"  
  
"Jealous?!" All heads turned to the stairs, including Percy and Hermione. Ron felt his face go bright red and ran to catch up with Harry.  
  
"I wonder what his problem was," Alicia said with a laugh. She and Angelina went back to their work. Hermione's eyes rest for a moment on the spot where Ron had been standing. She turned them to Percy who winked. She smiled a little and then looked down at Angelina's notes.  
  
****  
  
"I'm telling you, Harry," Ron said, "there's somethin' going on with her!"  
  
"Let it go," Harry said and crawled into bed. "So what if there is. She's aloud to have secrets, just like we are."  
  
"But we don't." Ron sat on his bed pouting and thinking. "We've never had secrets."  
  
"I thought you were still mad at her about Scabbers," Harry said. He hoped maybe if he rekindled Ron's anger he'd let go of his suspisions. Although then he'd have to listen to him mourn his lost rat again.  
  
"I was," Ron mumbled. He didn't say anymore. Harry looked over at his friend to make sure he was still alive. It was very unlike Ron to just let something go that easily. Obviously he hadn't, Harry could tell by the look on his face, but he was keeping it to himself. Harry rolled over and closed his eyes. He'd talk to Ron tomorrow morning.  
  
****  
  
At around one o'clock George, Fred, and Lee finally went upstairs. They had run out of people to torture. Percy was relieved that they hadn't started in on Hermione. He thought if they had he wouldn't have been able to hide the real reason he was sticking up for her, that it was no longer just because he was Head Boy.  
  
Now it was just Hermione and him. He had noticed she was jumpy, looking at the stairs probably expecting Ron to come down and interrogate her all night. But now she was alone at the table. Percy smiled when he looked over at her. She had fallen asleep on her collection of open books a while ago, but he didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful.  
  
"Hermione," Percy whispered. He was careful not to lean too close incase someone was peeking around a corner. "Hey, wake up."  
  
"Hmmm?" Hermione looked up at Percy and smiled, then suddenly sat up.  
  
"Don't worry," he whispered. "Everyone's in bed. You should get there too."  
  
Hermione nodded. She was afraid to speak, afraid Ron was listening in on them. That would be just like Ron to spy on her. She got up quickly and stack her books. She ran quickly over to the stairs and stopped. She turned back and looked apologetically at Percy.  
  
"Goodnight," he said with a grin. She looked adorable, too adorable. He wanted to follow her up the stairs and kiss her goodnight before she went into the girl's dormatory. But he knew he couldn't. They couldn't risk it, not right now. "Don't forget you're going to Hagrid's in the morning with Harry and Ron."  
  
"Hagrid's?" Hermione thought for a moment. "Right! But how did you--"  
  
"Ron told me." Percy laughed. "He came down just after you fell asleep. He just asked what I'd been up to expecting me to slip up on some secret I was hiding or something. You know Ron."  
  
"Yea," Hermione said with a relieved smile. Percy was making sure to talk as if nothing was going on and she was grateful for that. She was behind on studying, they were trying to help Hagrid get Buckbeak back, and then there was Sirius Black and the Dementors. She had almost forgotten completely about the last. "'Night."  
  
She ran up the stairs, pausing at the boy's dormatory door. She was relieved to hear Ron snoring, along with Seamus and Neville. She didn't think Harry would spy on her so she wasn't worried about him. She then remembered Harry had the invisible cloak. She went to bed that night worrying. Suddenly she was more paraniod than she'd ever been. Crookshanks scared her so bad she almost screamed. Luckily she kept it in. She curled up with her cat and fell asleep much quicker than she had expected.  
  
Percy went to bed as well. He lay staring at the curtains that surrounded his bed. He didn't normally like keeping things from his family (well his mother and father anyway) but sneaking around was kind of exciting. He closed his eyes and rolled over. He fell asleep hoping to have good dreams. 


	3. Longing

Chapter 3: Longing  
  
Hermione rarely saw Percy the last month of school. As seemed to be normal since their arrival, she, Harry and Ron had been through some very dangerous events. They survived again, but this time there was suffering at the end. Peter Pettigrew had been found out, strangely enough as Ron's rat Scabbers, to be the one who had betrayed Harry's parents. Sirius Black, who had been accused and sent to Azkaban prison for the crime, and Remus Lupin, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher slash werewolf, had captured him. But Pettigrew had escaped in the end, sending Black back on the run from the Dementors and leaving Harry, who had been bursting with excitment at the idea of never having to go back to live with the Dursley's, without his Godfather and heading back to Privet Drive. Hermione spent the last of their third year at Hogwarts trying to cheer Harry up, with Ron's help. It was difficult considering she herself was not in the greatest shape. Every night since the events at the Shrieking Shack she'd had nightmares of Dementors and werewolves. Many times she had woken up in the middle of the night and had to resist the urge to wake Percy just so he could comfort her.  
  
Percy, on the other hand, had busied himself with his application. He was going to apply and the Ministry of Magic, his dream job. Arthur Weasley was proud that his son was following in his footsteps. There was a good chance of him getting accepted too. He had done very well in school (something Ron had always hated him for becuase that was more pressure for the youngest Weasley boy) and he always had his father to put in a good word for him. But, as excited as he was, eventually his thoughts would drift back to the brown curly-haired girl with brown eyes who had stollen his heart.  
  
They only met together three times between their first kiss and the last day of school. Twice had been in the library again, interrupted both times by Madam Pince who wanted to lock up, and once they had braved sneaking into an empty classroom one night, even though Mrs. Norris and Filch still made their rounds through the halls hoping for some victims. That had been their last meeting and it had ended with a kiss, this one much longer and passionate than the first. Harry and Ron had not asked again about her strange behavior before and didn't seem to notice when she snuck out. They were too busy going over plans to find Pettigrew and turn him in so Sirius could be free and Harry would have a real family member to stay with.  
  
Now as they boarded the Hogwarts Express, everything seemed so long ago, so distant. Hermione settled down next to the window in a compartment with Harry and Ron. She stared out the window quietly until the train began to move. She didn't want to leave. Who knew if she would get to see Percy this summer, or ever again if he got the job at the Ministry. She thought back on their last kiss. She longed for his breath against her face, the shiver sent up her spine when he touched her neck. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, feel his soft lips against hers.  
  
"Hellooo?" Hermione snapped back to reality. Ron was waving his hand in front of her. "Do you want anything off the trolly or what?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. No thanks," she said with a smile, trying hard to hide the tears she felt glistening in her eyes. She picked up the book her parents had given her to read, a Muggle story called iA Long Fatal Love Chase/i by Louisa May Alcott. She wasn't sure if there was a reason for their choice, but thought it was probably becuase it was her mother's favorite author. She had many times come home and found her mother with a tissue watching iLittle Women/i.  
  
"Are you alright?" There was geniune concern in Ron's voice. Hermione looked up at him and found the concern in his face as well. Harry was also looking at her curiously, though obviously other things were on his mind.  
  
"You know me," she said, "I hate leaving school. I'll be fine."  
  
Ron gave her one more good look before turning back to Harry. His friend was trying to teach him to play card games. They had managed 'Go Fish' pretty easily, now they were onto 'Crazy Eights'. Hermione smiled as she watched her two best friends before shaking her head and opening her book. As she did a piece of paper fell from the book onto her lap.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked, noticing the confused expression on Hermione's face. Ron turned to see what the focus was. When he saw Hermione unfolding the paper he grinned.  
  
"Maybe it's a love letter," he said. Harry laughed, Hermione just gave them a mock-smile and looked back down at the paper. The first thing she saw was that there was no signature at the bottom, but she recognized the neat handwriting. "Well, is it?"  
  
"No," she quickly. She hoped she didn't sound as nervous as she felt. "It's just a note from my mom."  
  
This seemed to satisfy the two boys who went back to their cards. Hermione looked back at the note. Her heart was beating fast as she read it to herself.  
  
"Come down to the front of the train. I'll meet you."  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," she moaned. She really did feel sick. At first she just sat there, unable to move. Then she ran suddenly from the compartment, almost knocking over Ginny Weasley who had come down to say hello.  
  
"Is she okay?" Ginny asked sitting down in Hermione seat next to the window. Ron and Harry shrugged, staring out the open compartment door. They didn't know what they could do so they went back to their cards.  
  
****  
  
Hermione was standing in an empty compartment near the Prefect cars at the front of the train. She had the window open and was taking deep breaths. She didn't want to move, afraid if she did she'd lose her breakfast, not that she'd eaten much anyway. She almost did when someone grabbed her suddenly from behind. She whirled around and relaxed a bit.  
  
"Are you alright?" The concern she'd seen in Ron was doubled in Percy's eyes. She smiled at him and nodded. The tears were running down her cheeks now. Somehow seeing him here, now, made her think it was going to be the last time. He sat her down and held her. "Hey, hey. What's the matter? Didn't want to see me?"  
  
"Of course I did," she said defensively, pulling away from him. She wiped her eyes violently trying to get rid of the falling tears and the ones that were coming. It was no use, they continued to fall.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry," Percy said apologetically. "I didn't mean anything by that. Really. I'm sorry." He raised Hermione's chin so she was looking at him. He smiled sweetly and kissed her nose. She laughed inspite of herself. Her fear of never seeing him subsided a little. "There, isn't that better?"  
  
"Yea," she said with a smile. She wiped her wet cheeks. Her face was red with embarassment. "I wasn't sure if it was real. I thought maybe Ron and Harry were playing a joke on me, trying to figure out if I had been playing dumb with them before."  
  
"I thought they'd given up on that," Percy said. Hermione shrugged. She wouldn't put it past Ron to come up with an idea like that. "Beside, can they write that neatly? I know Ron can't."  
  
"No, I guess not." Hermione sniffed and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her sweater. Suddenly she burst into tears again. "We're not going to see each other anymore are we?"  
  
This took Percy by surprise. For a moment he just stared at her, unsure what to do. Then he pulled her to him and hugged her close. He held her until her crying diminished into light sobs. He pulled her back and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Hey, look at me." She did, unwillingly. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said. "I was thinking about this summer. When you get the job than you'll be busy with that. Then next year you'll be working and I'll be back at Hogwarts. After that the same thing. How is this suppose to work?"  
  
"Oh, Hermione," Percy said soothingly. He smile, but she could see that he was unsure too. "We'll figure it out. If we're meant to be together we can make it work."  
  
"And if not?" she asked bitterly. She regreted the tone of her voice but couldn't help it. "What then?"  
  
"Well, if not," Percy answered calmly, "it was worth a shot. I will cherish the time we spent. I hope you would too. I wouldn't regret anything."  
  
Hermione thought this over. Finally she smiled. He was right. They'd had some good times, few as they were. And who knows, maybe they'll have more. If Ron invited her over this summer he'd be there. It could work.  
  
"Percy!!" a voiced yelled down the hall. "Come on! You promised!"  
  
"Yea, give me a minute." Percy shook his head. Hermione looked at him questioningly. "They've got some new ideas for the Ministry and I said I listen to them. They're all very anxious for some reason."  
  
Hermione smiled saddly and nodded. "I should get back anyway. I probably scared everyone. I nearly ran down Ginny I think."  
  
She stood up to leave, wanting him to make the move. To her relief he did, quenching the fear she had that they'd just walk away from each other with nothing but a smile. Her heart was beating fast again, anticipating his next move.  
  
"You're beautiful, you know that?" Hermione blushed fiercely as Percy traced his fingers down the side of her face and then down her neck. She closed her eyes as a shiver ran down her spine. She felt her body warming and her lips part as his other hand slipped around her waist. She kept her eyes closed, afraid she open them and be standing alone. She felt his breath against her face and then his mouth pressed against hers. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. His hand was no longer on her neck. It was tracing her spine, sending more shivers through her. It seemed they were like that for a long time. That was how she wanted it to stay.  
  
But the eternity ended and he was hugging her, his shoulder wet with her tears. He had to pull her back, she didn't want to let go. He kissed her hand.  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Percy looked at Hermione for an answer. She couldn't speak, but she nodded and smiled. She wasn't sure if that was true or not, but it had to be. He kissed her nose. "Don't give up, okay?"  
  
"I won't," she whispered. Percy winked at her and then left quickly. She had seen the tears in his eyes. He's afraid too, she thought. She stayed a while in the empty compartment. She didn't want her friends to see her like this.  
  
****  
  
"Are you okay Hermione?" Ron and Harry had both jumped up when they saw her enter. Apparently she had scared them.  
  
"Yea," she said. She tried to think of something else to say. "Just sick. Probably because I haven't been sleep well or eating much."  
  
"Did you need anything?" Ron asked as she sat down. "Did you want some water or something?"  
  
"No, thanks," she answered with a smile. Ron was funny when he got worried. Always so helpful. "Except maybe for you to use some of that energy next year at school instead of asking me for help all the time."  
  
Harry laughed and Ron sat down, blushing. She reassured both of them that she was alright.  
  
Down at the other end of the train, Percy was listening to ideas of how to improve the world without really hearing any of them. Both he and Hermione were thinking the same thoughts. They both longed for the others touch. They also both thought of going back to the empty compartment and seeing if the other had the idea as well. They dismissed the thought, thinking it was stupid and there was no way the other would have thought it.  
  
Hermione picked her book, hoping it would keep her mind off of Percy. She read the first line and put it down again. Tears were threatening to fall and Ron kept looking over to make sure she was okay. She laid down and closed her eyes. She saw Percy standing in the shadows of the empty classroom. She felt his hands around her waist, felt him kiss her nose. But all she could hear were the first words she had read in A Long Fatal Love Chase repeated again and again:  
  
I tell you I cannot bear it! 


	4. Congradulations

Chapter 4: Congradulations  
  
Hermione's parents were waiting with Mr and Mrs Weasley when she stepped off the train. She said goodbye to Harry, whos uncle was rushing him out of the station, and then stood with Ron and the Weasley twins while their parents talked. Hermione still wasn't feeling well (the chocolate frogs she had eaten on the train probably didn't help) but was trying not to let it show. Ron obviously saw, he was watching her closely, but didn't say anything. Fred and George had gone over to talk with their friend Lee Jordan, with Ginny tagging along behind. Percy didn't seem to have come off the train yet.  
  
"Ah! There's my boy!" Arthur announced as Percy stepped off the train. He shook Mr Granger's hand and winked at Mrs Granger. "It was nice to see you folks again. We must get together sometime!"  
  
"Yes," Molly Weasley agreed with a smile. She turned to Mrs Granger. "We can exchange recipes while my husband torments your with silly questions about inanimate objects."  
  
"Definately," Mrs Granger laughed. She waved to Arthur, who had met Percy half way. They were chatting with Amos Diggory, another Ministry of Magic employee. "Goodbye!"  
  
"Well, see ya," Ron said in an uncomfortable voice. He wanted to ask if she was okay, but she wouldn't tell him the truth if he did. That hurt him a little though he didn't know why. "I'll send you an owl soon. Maybe we can get together this summer. I think my dad might be getting tickets to the Quidditch World Cup Final!"  
  
"Neat," Hermione said, sounding less than enthusiastic. She felt almost guilty. She thought is was because Ron normally would have been extatict about seeing the Quidditch Final, but he seemed to be very worried about her. She forced a smile. "I'll come as long as you don't make any comments about me studying over summer vacation."  
  
"Deal." Ron smiled. He seemed releived."Come on, Hermione," her mother called. Her father was pushing the trolly full of her stuff. "We've got to stop at grandma's on the way home."  
  
Hermione said her goodbyes to Ron, Mrs Weasley and Ginny, who had gotten sick of the stupid repetative jokes her twin brothers were telling. She glanced over at Percy, but could barely see him past the two men, Amos and Arthur. She felt fear welling up inside of her. As she climbed in the car she began, again, to wonder if she would see Percy this summer.  
  
****  
  
Percy hadn't notice until too late that Hermione was leaving. It didn't matter now anyway. He was on his way home with his owl, Hermes, in a cage on his lap. His father was talking about some problems the ministry had dealt with over the summer, nothing too extravigant. His mother kept questioning Ron about Harry. Ginny had fallen asleep with her head on his arm, but he didn't mind. He was tired too, though he wasn't sure why. He didn't want to close his eyes for fear that he might talk in his sleep. He just stared blankly out the window, daydreaming. Suddenly he had the feeling someone was watching him.  
  
"What's your problem?" Percy asked Ron, who was staring at him. Ron turned away without answering and looked at the cage his new owl was in. There was something strange in the way Ron had been looking at him. It wasn't curiousity so much as--  
  
Mr Weasley slammed on the brakes and everyone was jolted as the car stopped. Ginny slid off Percy's arm and hit her head against Eorl's cage.  
  
"Ow!" Ginny sat up and rubbed her head. Mrs Weasley turned around to make sure she was alright. Percy was straining to see past his mother. Unfortunately he couldn't see what was going on.  
  
"Traffic accident I think," Mr Weasley said. He looked at his wife with a grin. "Now would have been a good time to have a flying car, wouldn't it?"  
  
"You'd still have to get it in the air without anyone noticing, wouldn't you?" Mrs Weasley replied. She still reminded her husband that somethings shouldn't be enchanted, especially with four boys in the house.  
  
"This is going to take forever!" Ron grumbled. He wanted to be home. He wanted to be alone. took almost two hours before they got home. Everyone was tired by then. Mrs Weasley prepared dinner for those who wanted it. Percy declined, as did Ron and both went to their seperate rooms. Ron was happy Fred and George had gone to Lee's for the night and Percy was happy to have his own room. It was going to be a long night, for both of them.  
  
****  
  
Hermione went to bed without supper that night. Her mother came in a few times to check her temperature, ("She does feel a little warm, Alex") but left her alone otherwise. She knew she was probably worrying her parents, but all she'd wanted since they'd left her grandmother's was to have a good sleep. Well that wasn't completely true, but...  
  
"Hermione, hunny?" Her father had come into her room so quietly she didn't know he was there. He sat down on the edge of her bed, she was facing away towards the wall with her eyes closed. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. If it had been anyone else, other than her mother, Hermione would have screamed at them. She would have sat up and screamed that she would be better if everyone would just leave her alone. She suddenly thought, I'm so glad it isn't Ron.  
  
"We're going to bed soon," her father said. He was stroking her bushy hair. "If you need us you can wake us up, okay?"  
  
"We love you, sweety." Her mother had apparently also come in. They both kissed her cheek and then left the room, closing the door behind them. Hermione let out a soft sob before burying her face in her pillow. It was going to be a long night.  
  
****  
  
School had been over for a week. Neither Hermione nor Percy had slept much. They were both kept quite busy, catching up with their parents, visiting relatives, planning their summers. But unfortunately they were both hoping the other was going to send them a letter. As the days wore on they began to get worried and were unusually quiet. Hemione's parents knew something was wrong, and she was on the verge of telling them. Percy was dealing with his brothers and wondering why Ron had been so awfully quiet since they'd gotten home. He hadn't once made an unruly comment to his big brother, which was very strange indeed. Finally one night both Hermione and Percy decided the next day, if they didn't hear anything, they would send a note.  
  
****  
  
It was strangely quiet at The Burrow, even for morning. Ginny had gone out with her mother shopping for some new clothes ("what have they been feeding you! you've nearly grown a foot!" was the first thing Ginny heard that morning), Mr Weasley had some Ministry buisiness to attend to, and the twins had gone out to practice Quidditch (which for them meant trying to kill each other with their beater bats). So Ron and Percy were left home alone.  
  
Percy had gotten up with his father at five that morning, he hadn't really been sleeping anyway. Since then he had reorganized his room, read over the Ministry information his father had gotten him twice and even de-gnomed the garden, for which he thought his mother would be very greatful. It was now almost one and he was eating lunch alone wondering why he hadn't heard any noise from Ron's room.  
  
"Better not have snuck out," Percy mumbled dully. His normal authority was gone from his voice. He was thinking about the look Ron had given him the day before. "Just your imagination, Perc."  
  
"Do they let psyco's into the Ministry?" Ron had come downstairs quietly while Percy was thinking. He seemed to be his normal self. Percy wasn't sure if that was a comfort or not. "It wouldn't look good for Crouch if you were sitting beside him at a meeting talking to yourself, would it?"  
  
"You're in an awfully good mood," Percy said bitterly. He was trying hard to ignore the jab his little brother had given him, like his mother always told him too. But running on three hours sleep and a distracted mind has apparently decreased his tolerance level (which wasn't very high to begin with).  
  
"Geez, what's your problem?" Ron asked as he made himself a sandwich and put it on a plate. He grabbed a handful of cookies and headed back up stairs. As he passed Percy he mumbled: "You look like you just got dumped or something."  
  
Percy almost snapped. Luckily he was too tired to come up with a reply and had a good grip on the table to keep himself from whacking Ron. He grabbed the Daily Prophet and flipped through the pages pointlessly. He had already read everything he wanted to, but he needed to do something to calm his nerves. Why had Ron's comment gotten to him? Did he know something Percy didn't?  
  
"Nonsense," Percy mumbled to himself. Unless Hermione had told Ron, the one person she had insisted couldn't find out, there was no way Ron could know anything. He was probably just trying to annoy him. But still, he wished he could talk to Hermione right now.  
  
'Garden Gnome Infestations Rising' one headline read. Percy stared at the picture of the ugly little creatures playing in a beautiful garden of daisies. The caption underneath read: With so many of the little critters running around, the possibility of discovery by Muggles is heightened.  
  
"We're home dear!" Mrs Weasley came in the door with some bags of clothes. Obviously she had been looking for her sons as well. Ginny followed with a bright face. She noticed the grim look on Percy's face.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked climbing into the chair next to him and rumaging through her large bag. She didn't wait for an answer (he wasn't going to give one anyway) before exclaiming: "Here they are!"  
  
"Now Ginny," their mother said. "Wait until your father gets home."  
  
"Aw, but mum..."  
  
"Wait for what?" Percy asked curiously. His mother just smiled and Ginny giggled. "Ginny?"  
  
"Don't you say a word, young lady!" Mrs Weasley said, cutting the young girl off. Then the door opened and Mr Weasley came in. "Arthur! Perfect timing."  
  
"Ah my wonderful family!" Arthur went over and kissed his wife. Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust. Ron came downstairs to grab more cookies and was disappointed to see his parents home. "Ron! Come sit down, son. The twins are on their way in."  
  
Right on cue the Fred and George entered and sat down at the table. They grinned at their mother who was shaking her head. George had a black eye and Fred had a swollen lip. Apparently practice had gone well.  
  
"Now," Arthur began. "As you all know, working at the Ministry I he..."  
  
"Hear most things before they are released, we know Dad. What's the news." Everyone was staring at Percy. He had never interrupted someone in his life. He looked down at his hands and mumbled, "Sorry."  
  
"Alright, I'll cut to the chase," his father said happily. Percy's strange behavior had seemingly not raised too much suspicion. "I talked to Barty Crouch today and he told me the wonderful news."  
  
Percy's eyes raised up to his father anxiously. Had he found out so soon?  
  
"He has found his new assistant in the Department of International Magical Cooperation." Arthur paused a moment and looked at Percy. "And I believe his name was...now wait..."  
  
"Arthur!" Molly poked her husband in the ribs. The twins were snickering to themselves, loving the torture their father was putting Percy through. Ron was looking anxious, but not because of what his father was talking about. "Just say it!"  
  
"Oh alright, you're no fun, Molly." Arthur cleared his throat. "He's going to hire you, Percy."  
  
"Really?" Percy was suddenly overjoyed. In his misery over being so far from Hermione he had started to think he may not get the job after all. "Well...I...When do I start?"  
  
"You'll come in with me on Monday," Arthur said with a laugh. He looked at his other boys. "Alright Ron, you can go back to what ever you were doing. Fred and George, you can go back to beating each other senseless." Molly glared at him. "Alright not senseless, just a little bloody."  
  
"Shall I fetch you some tea, Mr Crotch," Fred mocked as he got up from the table. George followed in suit.  
  
"Or shall I just kiss your--"  
  
"George!!" That was more than their mother could stand. "I don't want to hear another word from you two! Not one!"  
  
The twins ran out the door, George muttering, "I was going to say feet," with an evil grin. Ron got iThe Look/i from his mother as he got up from the table. He turned to Percy and with fake enthusiasm said, "Congradulation Percy," and shook his hand. He looked at his mother again to see if that would suffice. Apparently he had gone a little overboard, but she was going to let him leave.  
  
"Here Percy, Congradulations!" Ginny put a ring of keys in front of him. She noticed Percy looking curiously at the keys and realised she needed to tell him what they were for. She flushed, embarassed and then explained. "It's for your new chest - well, new to you anyway. Come see!"  
  
Ginny led him up to his room. Under his window was a chest. It was brown and rather ratty looking. There were seven keyholes on the front. He looked at Ginny with wide eyes. She was smiling proudly.  
  
"It's yours!" she said, in answer to the question he hadn't yet asked. "Bought it from Mr Moody 'cause he just got a new bigger one. And he said 'cause I was so cute."  
  
"That you are Ginny!" Percy smiled down at his blushing sister. "Thankyou!!"  
  
"I thought it would come in handy to keep your Ministry work in," she said. Then she quietly and almost deviously added, "Or other important papers and stuff."  
  
Percy eyed her suspiciously then went over to the chest. He looked at the key ring and noticed there were only six keys. Ginny explained that Mr Moody hadn't been able to find the other ring. He had apparently lost it or hidden it. No loss. There was still plenty of space.  
  
Percy was very grateful for the gift and the news his father had brought him. It took his mind off of things he didn't want to be thinking about. He began going through the compartments, placing his Ministry information in one. He spent the rest of the day admiring the trunk and the evening talking with his father. Then he wrote letters to all of his friends, telling them the good news. He struggled with Hermione's, staying up much later than he had intended trying to get the words right. Eventually, after tossing out five other attempts, he had it right.  
  
He dreamed that night of his new position in the Ministry. He was well- respected and praised by his coworkers and other inportant witchs and wizards. He woke up feeling refreshed and sent Hermes out with the letters. Then he got ready and went with his father to lunch with all the most important people in the Ministry. Today was going to be a good day!  
  
****  
  
Two evenings after Percy sent Hermes out with the letters Hermione was reading her book when something tapped on her window. She looked up and saw Hermes looking in at her. She dropped Crookshanks outside her door and closed it before running over and letting him in. She took the letter and Hermes squaked. Hermione put her a bowl of grapes in front of him. He had apparently traveled a long way. There was a return letter from Bill Weasley, probably from this morning. The owl was on its way home. He grabbed a few grapes and watching the door closely. She sat down at her desk, Hermes grabbed another grape.  
  
Though she didn't realise it, Hermione was holding her breath. She was excited and afraid and curious. She wanted to run out and get her mother for support before opening the letter, but she decided against it. Her parents had friends over every Saturday evening to play cribbage and she didn't want to disturb them. And Hermes was waiting for a reply. Slowly, with trembling hands, she opened the letter. She read:  
  
Hello Hermione! I've been trying for hours to write this letter and could not find a way to start it. My father gave me some good news today. I've  
got the job as Mr Crouch's assistant in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I'm starting Monday. I'm very anxious and a little  
worried. But I'm also very relieved.  
  
How have you been doing? I wasn't sure if you would write or if you were  
waiting for me to write. You were probably thinking the same thing. That's one of the things I like about you, you think so much like me. I've  
been thinking about you a lot since I've gotten home. I'm so sorry I  
didn't say goodbye at the station! I hope you can forgive me! I don't have much more news and I need to get atleast a few hours sleep (i'm going with Dad to meet the Ministry people tomorrow). I'll write you again soon!  
  
I Miss You!!  
Percy  
  
Hermione smiled at the letter. Her nerves had calmed as she read it and, though she had tears in her eyes, she was relieved and happy. Her biggest fear was that there would be no mention of 'them'. She folded the letter up and put it in a little lockbox on her desk. She pulled out a piece of  
paper and began a short reply letter.  
  
Dear Percy, Congradulations!! That is wonderful news! Especially so soon. You must have a good resume. I've heard Mr Crouch is a very picky person  
(don't worry, I don't mean that as an insult)  
  
I'm sorry this is so short, but I need to make an appearance downstairs or everyone will get suspicious. And you don't need to worry, there's nothing  
too forgive! It was probably best anyway. If you had come over at the station I might have burst into tears. I wasn't feeling well, apparently  
the flu. But I'm better now, thankyou. (I know you'd ask)  
  
I Miss You Too!!  
Hermione  
  
She tied the letter to Hermes leg and opened her window. The owl squaked, happy to finally be on its way. She watched for a moment and then went downstairs. She sat beside her mother much happier than she had been since she'd got home from school. That night she fell asleep quickly and without a single tear. 


	5. Doubt

Chapter 5: Doubt  
  
Hermione was reading some old Muggle history books her parents had found in the attic. It made her feel like she was back at school studying. She had resisted a temptation to ask her mother to write up some tests. She missed school almost more than--  
  
!!!CRASH!!!  
  
"Crookshanks!!" The ginger cat, who had been sitting on the desk, was now hanging by his claws outside the window. Hermione pulled him in, being careful not to get in the way of the scrambling claws. He jumped from her arms and ran out the door. Hermione straightened the books on her desk and looked down at the shards of glass. She dug her wand out of her trunk in the closet and whispered.  
  
"Reparo."The shards reformed into a drinking glass with blue flowers on it. She put her wand away quickly. She wasn't suppose to use magic away from Hogwarts, but she didn't think it would be detected, it was only a glass after all. She placed the glass on her bedside table and went back to the window to pull her curtains back inside. What had Crookshanks tried to attack?  
  
"Squawk!" Hermione jumped back, startled by the little brown owl hanging from her curtain. She went back and pulled it in, now recognizing who it was. It began hopping around on her desk, kicking its leg out. There was a letter attached too it. Hermione untied the letter. "Thank you Pigwidgeon."  
  
"Squawk!" The messenger was obviously proud of his accomplishment. Hermione gave him some owl treats she kept in her desk and sat down on her bed. It had been almost two weeks since Percy's last letter, but she wasn't worried (he was very busy after all). But this was from Ron. She hadn't received one from Ron. She'd gotten quite a few from Harry and a couple from Ginny, but none from Ron. She looked at the letter, her heart suddenly beating much too fast. Because of excitement or fear? "Squawk!"  
  
"I'm opening it," Hermione said to the hyperactive owl that was now hopping back and forth on the stacks of her books. She opened the letter carefully, much more carefully than the ones from Percy she had ripped opened anxiously. Her hands were trembling slightly as she pulled the piece of paper from the envelope. It was very short and to the point...and very unlike Ron:  
  
Hermione, we were wondering if your family would like to come visit. My  
parents insist.  
Please send a reply with Pig. Ron  
  
Hermione wasn't sure what to think. Ron never wrote dull letters. They were always full of excitement or disgust or sarcasm. There wasn't even a hint of feeling in this one. Something was wrong.She went and talked to her parents who agreed a visit would be fun. Her mother noticed her face was flushed.  
  
"You seem awfully excited," she said with a smile. She winked at her daughter. "Do you like Ron?""Ew, no Mom!" Hermione said. There was something wrong. She answered to quickly and much too defensively. Her mother just dismissed it and told her what to tell the Weasley's.  
  
Hermione wrote a short note saying they would be happy to visit and they could be there a next week. She asked that he reply so they know that's okay. Tying the letter to Pigwidgeon's leg turned out to be a challenge. His wings were beating furiously, anxious to begin his next errand. He nearly ran into the wall when he left, possibly because Crookshanks had entered Hermione's room again and hissed.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked her cat. Crookshanks stared at her indifferently. Well, he would definitely not have the answer. Maybe Harry did. Hermione almost wrote Harry to ask him, but decided against it. She would find out soon enough.  
  
****  
  
Ron's next letter wasn't anything like the previous one. It was normal (at least for Ron). Pigwidgeon flew circles around the room as Hermione read it:  
  
Hermione, Can't wait to see you. Mom's already got the "guest room" ready  
(they kicked Percy onto the couch). Maybe you can shut Percy up!! All he does is walk  
around with his nose in the air and tell us what to do. I can't stand it! Neither can Fred and George.  
They're planning to enchant his  
glasses so they'll bite his nose. But of course I'm totally objecting.  
They shouldn't be doing something so  
immature, especially since they stole the idea from me! pOh, Dad got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup!! We're going to invite  
Harry (and you! Don't give me that 'isn't that nice' look). So maybe if you bring your school stuff  
along you can just stay here. It's only a week before school starts anyway.See you soon! Ron brp.s.. NEVER  
give Pig any sugar! why?  
Look at him!!!  
  
Hermione looked at the little owl and saw him bouncing back and forth in the doorway. She also saw Crookshanks stalking him from the hall. She sent a short reply to Ron and then started going through her trunk. They were leaving that night so they could spend some time at her aunts house on the way. She wanted to make sure (for the fourth time) that she had everything. The last thing she did before leaving her room was slip a bulging envelope into her trunk.  
  
****  
  
"Percy will you sit down!" Mrs Weasley was not in a good mood. Ginny was sick, the twins had blown something up in their room, and Percy had been checking the front door all day. Ron was the only one who hadn't gotten yelled at (which was quite an accomplishment). "They said they wouldn't be here until after dinner. When they get here you will hear them now stop it!"  
  
"Sorry mum," Percy mumbled and sat down in the living room. Not five minutes later a car pulled up. Percy jumped up, his heart racing. His mother glared at him and went to the door herself. She opened it up and her frown disappeared. "Meg! Alex! Hermione! How nice to see you!" Molly met them on the porch. "Please come in. Oh don't worry about those, the boys will get them. Fred, George, Percy!"  
  
"What about Ron?" George asked. His face was a strange yellowish color, as was Freds. "Why doesn't he have to help?"  
  
"He has been listening," Molly said. Ron grinned at his brothers. "And he doesn't have to be told, he's gentlemanly enough to do it on his own. Now do as your told. We have company."The twins snickered at Ron and went out to grab the Granger's bags. Percy had gotten Hermione's trunk before they were even at the car. The Grangers went in and sat down with Molly and Hermione was directed upstairs.  
  
"Ginny? You awake?" Hermione whispered as she entered the darkened room. Ginny rolled over, opened her eyes and smiled. "Good. I didn't want to get stuck with the boys!"  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get here." Ginny crawled out of bed and turned on her lamp. She sat back down on her bed and Hermione sat beside her. "Where's Crookshanks?"  
  
"Chasing the gnomes in the garden," Hermione said. She smiled. "You're mom seemed pleased."  
  
"Yea," Ginny said. "Those stupid things keep coming back. I don't know where they come from but I think there's a homing beacon for them here. Mom's flower garden is their universal meeting place."  
  
The girls laughed. Then there was a knock at the door. Ginny opened it and Percy came in with Hermione's trunk. He put down inside the room and then hesitated. Ginny looked from him to Hermione.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink, would you like anything?" Hermione shook her head. Ginny looked at Percy. "Keep her company until I get back."Then Ginny was gone, closing the door behind her. Percy stood by the door looking down at Hermione sitting on the bed. She was silent, afraid if she opened her mouth she'd say something stupid. Luckily Percy beat her to it.  
  
"So you just got here, huh?" Hermione laughed as Percy smacked himself in the forehead. She went over to him, finding some courage bury deep down inside her, and kissed his cheek. He smiled, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "I've missed you."  
  
"Me too." They were whispering so low they were practically reading each others lips. Ron and the twins had just passed Ginny's room so they had to be quiet. When the boys finally went back downstairs Percy leaned down and kissed Hermione's lips. They were soft, just like he remembered them. Her hand had a tight hold on his shirt as the familiar warm feeling filled her body. Hermione had a sudden thought ('Is this what I really missed?') that was interrupted thankfully by a knock on the door. They pulled away quickly and Ginny entered.  
  
"Don't worry, everyone's down stairs," she said. She laughed at the shocked looks on their faces. Sitting down on her bed, her pale face had a little more color in it. She was a little embarrassed. "Oh come on. I'm not as dim as the boys in this family. I know what Percy acts like when he's got a girl."  
  
"But how did you know about--" Percy pointed at Hermione. Ginny just giggled again. "She's my friend, isn't she," Ginny said, looking at Hermione for conformation. Hermione nodded her head and smiled. "I know when my friends are acting weird. That and I found one of your notes in a book Hermione lent me."  
  
She pulled a large book out of her backpack and opened it to the middle. She handed the piece of paper to Hermione who took it sheepishly. She looked at Percy, afraid he'd be mad, but he was smiling. He ruffled Ginny's hair and kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
  
"I better go downstairs before they suspect something." He left the two girls alone. As he did they heard him say something. "Hey Ron, is Dad back yet?"  
  
"Yea," they heard Ron answer. Then he was standing in Ginny's doorway. "What's going on in here?"  
  
"Girl stuff," Ginny said. Hermione nodded. Ron gave them a devious smile. "We'll just have to tell Fred and George about that then won't we?"  
  
"Ron, don't!" Ginny whined. Apparently the twins had been torturing her all week. Ron winced.  
  
"Fine I won't," he said in disgust. "Just don't do that anymore. Geez you're not a baby anymore."  
  
Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, Ron returned the gesture. He left and the they started their girl talk. Ginny explained how Percy was acting the same way he did when he was going out with Penelope the previous year. Something in Hermione twisted at the mention of Percy's ex-girlfriend. They spent the evening in her room and had an early night. Hermione was tired from the car ride and Ginny was still not feeling very good. As they lay down, Hermione kept hoping Percy would sneak in and give her a kiss. Then she heard the Weasley's car start and knew it wouldn't happen. Ministry business.  
  
****  
  
The next day Mr Weasley and Ron went and picked up Harry using floo powder. That apparently hadn't gone well with Harry's family. The boys had quite the story to tell, the moral being never eat anything Fred and George give you.  
  
Then all the boys, except Percy, headed outside to play quidditch with Hermione tagging along to watch. Molly Weasley and Meg Granger went shopping, with Ginny in tow (she was feeling much better and in the mood for ice-cream). Arthur Weasley and Alex Granger were having a great time with Alex's camera. Percy was upstairs in his room working on 'Ministry business'.  
  
Hermione got tired of watching the four boys beating each other senseless and headed back to the house. The fathers had moved outside, apparently still looking at the Grangers camera. She passed them and went inside and up to Ginny's room. There she picked up her book, the one her mother had given her. She was only on the fourth chapter, mostly because she'd had no desire to read it until they were on their way to the Burrow. She opened the book and began to read.  
  
block  
"...What are you thinking of?" asked Rosamond as he sat with his head on his hand looking down at the golden-green lizards playing on the warm stones below  
"I was thinking what a curious thing love is; only a sentiment, and yet it has the power to make fools of men and slaves of women.  
"It never will have power to make a slave of me." Rosamond lifted her handsome head with the defiant air of some wild, free thing, indignant at the thought of bonds.  
"I think it would, Rose. If you love me as you say you do, would you not prove it by doing anything for me, making any sacrifice at my bidding, and defending me against the world if there was need of it?"/i/block  
  
Hermione stopped reading. She began to ponder this question, then thought better of it. Why ruin the story by getting technical. She began reading again.  
  
block "I would do anything that was right, make any sacrife except of principle, and defend you against anyone who wrongfully accused you."/block  
  
This brought a smile to Hermione's face. She really liked this girl. Rosamond was who Hermione wanted to be. When she was reading the first part of the book, she found she was more like the man, Phillip Tempest, very literal about things. Rosamond on the other hand loved fantasy. As she read further she began noticing, little by little, she was very similar to Rose. That last comment was the perfect example. But she still was not sure she believed in fantasy.  
  
"Guess who," a voice said as hands covered her face. She smiled and pulled them away, afraid for a moment that it was Ron and Harry. But as she had guessed in the first place (and should have realized from the screams outside) it wasn't. It was exactly who she wanted it to be. "Whatcha readin'?"  
  
"Louisa May Alcott,," Hermione answered looking up at Percy's caring eyes. i'Is this really who you wanted to be here?'/i she thought. Her smile faltered and she pushed the thought away. He didn't seem to notice. "My mom gave it to me. Said I needed a book with a romantic touch or something."  
  
"Oh, how about this?" Percy put his hand on her neck and drew her close. He kissed her softly first and then more passionately. Her arms went around his neck as he sat down on the bed beside her. Her hands were in his hair, his were on the small of her back. The room was too hot, but they wanted it to stay that way. They were embracing each other, feeling each others warmth, each others longing. Then they heard the door open downstairs and their fathers laughter drifted up to them. The moment was over.  
  
"Parents have the worst timing," Percy whispered. He could feel Hermione's breath on his neck.  
  
"Actually they have the best timing," Hermione said. Percy pulled back from her before she realized what she'd said. She laughed breathlessly and shook her head. "I mean if you look at it from their point of view they don't have bad timing, they have great timing."  
  
"Percy, get down here I gotta show you this!" Arthur's voice was filled with excitement. Alex was laughing. "Come on!"  
  
"Just a sec, Dad," Percy called. He looked back at Hermione. He leaned forward and kissed her nose before standing up. He was reluctant to leave and it seemed by the hold she had on his shirt, that Hermione was reluctant to let him. "Don't worry, we'll find some more time. We've got an ally."  
  
"Yea," Hermione said quietly. She nodded towards the door. "You better get down there. Your dad sounds like he's just found the Holy Grail."  
  
"See you downstairs." Percy left. Hermione put her hands in her head. iHoly Grail?/i, where the hell did that come from? It didn't matter now. What mattered was sorting out her feelings. She loved being with Percy, but she was having the same thoughts as when she'd kissed him earlier. Her mind kept questioning her motives. But they seemed so clear to her, or they did.  
  
"Stop it, Hermione," she mumbled to herself. Why? her mind shot back, so you don't have to face it? She shook her head (literally) and went to her trunk. She pulled out one of her school books and sat down with it. Studying was the only thing that silenced the new voice in her head. But even as she was reading, she started wondering to herself what it was she wasn't facing. What ever it was, she wasn't going to have to face it now. Ginny had arrived home and she was dragged downstairs into the hectic kitchen to help their mothers bake.  
  
That night Hermione lay awake, staring out Ginny's window. Crookshanks was curled up at her feet purring. She tried to wake that little voice in her head, but it seemed as if it would only come around when it was not invited. So she was left wondering what these new thoughts, new feelings were. Was is really that she was losing the feelings she had for Percy, or was it merely fear about the unknown world that was opening before her?  
  
block"...what a curious thing love is; only a sentiment, and yet..."/block 


End file.
